Part Of The Family
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: When Andromeda dies, Teddy doesn't know where he belongs. Can Harry show him?


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 **Challenges listed at the bottom.**

 **Word Count - 1632**

* * *

 **Part Of The Family**

* * *

 _Grandma tucked him into bed, and pressed a kiss to his forehead, before she stroked his hair from his eyes._

" _Love you, Grandma," he whispered, his eyes already fluttering shut. "All the world."_

"" _Love you too, Teddy. To the moon."_

 _He snuggled into his pillow, his favourite soft toy in his arms, dreams ready to ease him into sleep. He was safe and comfortable and warm, and the soft tones of his Grandma singing filled the room._

 _He wasn't like the other kids he knew. He didn't have a mummy and a daddy, but that was okay because he had a Grandma and she'd always be there for him. He knew that because she'd said so and his Grandma never lied._

…

Andromeda died in the summer.

It broke Harry's heart to sit his nine year old godson down and tell him the news. The tears soaked his t-shirt, but he paid it no mind, rocking Teddy gently in his arms.

"What happens to me?" Teddy sobbed. "Who's going to look after me now?"

"I am," Harry replied, running his hand through Teddy's hair. "You're going to come and live with me and your Aunt Ginny, okay?"

Teddy nodded, burying his face against Harry's chest.

They stayed that way for a long time.

…

Teddy clutched Harry's hand tightly. The funeral was over, and the two of them were left alone at the grave-site.

"Do you want a moment alone?" Harry asked, crouching down.

Teddy looked panicked for a moment, before Harry added, "I'll stay in your line of sight. I'll just stand over there, so you can speak to her in private."

Hesitating, Teddy nodded, letting go of Harry's hand. Harry walked away slowly, sitting on a bench.

Teddy looked down at the mound of mud, and a single tear fell from his eyes. He was angry at his Grandma, but he didn't really know how to put it into words.

"I miss you," he whispered. "You said you'd always be there for me! But you're not! You promised!" He fell to his knees, little fists clenched against the mud. "Why did you have to leave me?"

Harry reached him then, having run back over when he saw Teddy's legs give out. He lifted Teddy easily, letting him bury his face in Harry's neck.

"Come on, Teddy Bear. Let's get you home."

…

A week after the funeral was a full moon. Harry took a few days of work, knowing that it was going to be rough. While Teddy hadn't inherited the wolf gene from Remus thankfully, the full moon still caused him pain, with cramps and mood swings and migraines.

Harry had compared it once to PMS, a mistake since it landed him on the sofa for almost a week until Ginny forgave him.

Hot chocolate and lots of hugs helped, but Harry still felt it unfair to expect Ginny to look after him alone when they had three other children to also take care of.

Harry stood at the back door, his eyes on the night sky. He'd always enjoyed looking up at the stars. A sharp cry broke the silence, and Harry's heart clenched in his chest. Closing the door, he grabbed the ready made hot chocolate from the side and moved up the stairs, entering Teddy's room quietly.

He put the mug on the bedside table and sat down on the bed, pulling the tearful Teddy into his arms. Shifting back to lean into the corner of the joined walls, Harry summoned three of Teddy's favourite books.

It was going to be a long night.

...

James and Albus were playing in the garden, throwing a muggle baseball back and forth and bickering as brothers are wont to do.

Teddy sat off to the side under a tree, watching with sad eyes.

"I tried to get him to join in, but he was having none of it," Ginny said quietly when Harry came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He'd just got home from work, and this wasn't the scene he'd hoped to walk in on.

"How has he been today?"

"Quiet," Ginny replied with a sigh. It was the same answer everyday, no matter who was looking after them.

"Daddy!" Albus shouted, abandoning the game to run up the sloping garden into Harry's waiting arms.

"Hey Al! Did you have a good day?"

"Uh huh! Jamie and me played ball, and coloured with Mummy, and had sketti!"

"No!" Harry gasped. "You had all the fun without me?"

"Did you catch the bag guys, Dad?" James asked, approaching at a slightly more sedate pace.

"Always do, kiddo," Harry replied, reaching over to ruffle his hair. "How about you two go inside and wash up for dinner, okay? I just want a minute with Ted."

Putting Albus down, Harry crossed the garden, dropping to his knees beside Teddy.

"Hey kid," he said softly, smiling gently when Teddy looked up at him. "Did you have a good day?"

Teddy shrugged. "I guess."

"Do you want to tell me why you didn't want to play ball with Al and James?"

He shook his head, looking down.

"Ted? You can tell me anything, you know? I won't be mad."

Teddy bit his lip. "They're brothers. And I'm not. So I thought… Well, maybe they wouldn't want me to try and join in."

He ran a hand through the longish blades of grass, refusing to look at Harry.

"Oh, Ted. Al and James, they both adore you. Of course they wanted you to play with them. Come on inside with me, we're going to eat."

He stood, holding his hand out. He smiled when it was filled with a smaller hand immediately.

"We all love you, Ted. You _are_ part of the family."

…

"Erm. Why is Ted growling?" Harry asked, as he entered the kitchen.

"He's being a monster and chasing Al and James," Ginny replied with a grin. "Whatever you said to him yesterday worked."

Harry grinned. "I. Well. I wanted to talk to you about that."

"Uh huh?"

"How would you feel about adopting him? Properly, I mean."

Ginny tilted her head. "If that's what you want to do, and what he wants, I have no problem with it. You know I already see him the same as Al and Jay and Lily."

Harry hugged her, pressing his lips into her hair. "How did I get so lucky?"

Ginny smiled, looking up to kiss him. "Just be being yourself. I love you."

"I love you too."

…

"You mean it?" Teddy asked, eyes wide. "You really want to… keep me? You want me to be your son?"

"Oh, Ted. I already see you as my son. This just makes it official."

…

"Harry," Ginny shouted. "Come and sort the kids out before I beat them all with my broomstick."

Harry jogged down the stairs, his eyes twinkling with amusement. He pulled Lily from her arms and pressed a kiss to his wife's head. "Where are they and what are they doing?"

"They're in the garden, fighting."

"What are they fighting about?"

Ginny threw her hands in the air. "Merlin knows!"

Harry grinned, walking to the backdoor. James and Al were rolling around on the floor, Teddy watching them with fearful eyes.

"James! Albus! Pack it in, right now!" Harry said, loud and stern but without shouting. He'd learned early on that he didn't need to shout to make his point.

The boys sprang apart, both scrambling to their feet and talking at once, each blaming the other for the fight. Harry held his hands up to silence them both.

"Teddy, what were they fighting over?"

Teddy blushed, making Harry raise his eyebrow. "Erm… me."

"You? Why would they be fighting about you?"

"They, erm, they were fighting about who was going to be the best brother, you know, when you adopt me."

Harry chuckled. "You can both be the best brothers to Teddy, but rolling around and fighting isn't the best example you can show him, is it?"

"No, Dad," the boys coroused together.

"Okay, no more, your Mum is ready to start pulling her hair out. Inside and changed please, the pair of you. We're heading to The Burrow in twenty minutes."

As the two boys scrambled off, Harry smiled at Teddy. "You okay, Kid?"

Teddy nodded. "Is Uncle George going to be at The Burrow?"

"Probably," Harry replied with a nod. "Why?"

"Well… in all the books, brothers are supposed to play pranks on each other and… well… Uncle George is the best at pranks.

Harry groaned theatrically. "You're all going to turn my hair grey, aren't you?"

Teddy shrugged. "I was thinking more pink."

...

James slumped in his seat, eyes on his mum and dad in the middle of the makeshift dance floor.

"What's up Jay?" Teddy asked, sitting down at the table.

James nodded at the dance floor. "Have you seen that mess? Merlin, but they're embarrassing."

Teddy laughed. "They're in love. Still. That's sweet."

"They can be in love without dancing like that though," James complained, making Teddy laugh again. "Come on, bro, I can't watch this anymore."

The word slipped out so naturally, and yet, three years after he'd been adopted legally into the Potter family, it still caused a spread of warmth in Teddy's chest.

…

Teddy straightened his dress robes, eyeing his reflection in the mirror critically.

A voice behind him startled him.

"You look great, Kid."

"It's my wedding day and you're still calling me Kid," Teddy replied, grinning.

Harry snorted. "I'll always call you Kid. Privilege of being old."

"You're not old!"

"I'm ancient."

Teddy shook his head, laughing. "I'm glad you're here."

"Wouldn't be anywhere else. I'm proud of you, Teddy."

Teddy smiled. Thanks Dad."

* * *

 **Written for;**

 **The Brand's War - Wolverine -** Anger / Rough / Sharp / Growling / A full moon / Blades / Teddy Lupin

 **Character Appreciation - 1.** Teddy Lupin

 **Disney - Q4.** "You said you'd always be there for me! But you're not!"

 **Book Club - Joe -** Baseball / Brothers / Fighting

 **Days Of The Month - Chicken Dance Day -** A kid getting embarrassed by their parents dancing.

 **Ami's Audio - 4.** Next Gen

 **Showtime - 13.** Adoption!AU

 **Cooking Corner - Lemonade -** Summer

 **Scavenger Hunt - 7.** Looking up at the stars / "I love you." / Whisper

 **Insane House - 499.** Soft Toy


End file.
